Sherlock's Advice
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: Mary is worried about motherhood but an emotionless detective surprises her with his comforting words.


The street smelled of flowers and glowed with the new cherry blossoms of the trees that lined the sidewalks. Mary smiled up at the sun, enjoying one of the very few sunny days that they had during a London spring. She entered a park and watched the families around her. She suddenly felt so very lonely. She and John would never have the life that normal parents had. Nothing could be normal with the type of person she was and the past that she had lived. Although they committed to staying together and committed to caring for the baby that was on the way, in no way would their life ever be normal. Mary's heart cringed with pain as she remembered the look on John's face in the hallway. She had broken his heart and his trust and there was no way she would ever be able to fully mend it again. She glanced down at her stomach,

"Always remember to be truthful and loyal. Don't be like me…" She whispered to the baby resting inside her stomach.

Mary sat on a bench, her posture straight and her hands wresting in her lap. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. You can do this, she told herself. Being a mother can't be any harder than being an assassin. The only difference is that you're working to keep someone alive, not dead. She panicked at the thought and dropped her head in her hands. What kind of mother was she? She lied about everything to her own husband and tried to kill his best friend. What if she hurt the baby? What if she wasn't meant to be a mother? She felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek, and then another, and then another, until she came to a complete sob and the tears poured out like a waterfall. In the middle of her melt down she hardly noticed the person who sat down beside her. In fact she didn't look up until she felt a gentle hand on her back, rubbing back and forth. To say that she was shocked by the person she saw sitting there next to her would be an understatement. Of all people, the one comforting her was Sherlock Holmes, the emotionless machine. He smiled awkwardly and patted her back,

"It's going to be okay. Take a deep breath."

Mary nodded but the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked in a surprisingly calm and comforting voice.

"It's just that… I Can't… I won't…. be a good mother at all." She finished the sentence with another sob and threw her head back in her hands. Sherlock's hand remained on her back and continued stroking.

"Now Mary I think you must be mistaken. The woman who protected her husband, the woman who saved her husband's best friend, the woman who married the most amazing man in the world. I think she will make a great mother." Sherlock said with a pat on her back.

"I shot you." She burst out.

"Yes, but technically you did call for an ambulance first which did save my life."

"I lied to John", She cried

"Yes but you lied to protect him. You wanted to keep him safe and try to give him the most normal life possible."

"Do you really think I'll be a great mother?"

"I know you'll be a great mother. And besides, you've already had plenty of practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you won't need to take care of me once the baby's around."

"Oh Sherlock", Mary smiled and punched Sherlock in the arm jokingly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sherlock asked, wiping the tears from Mary's cheek.

"Yes, I think I will be. Thank you Sherlock, this really means a lot."

"You're welcome. But I swear, if I hear you tell anyone about this, I will get you back."

"Not a word, I promise. And I mean it this time, starting now no more lies, only the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"That's my Mary." Sherlock said, ruffling her hair before reaching out his hand and helping her off the bench. "You okay walking back?" He asked, more for politeness than actual need.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Bye Sherlock, and thanks again."

"Bye Mary, and no problem."

Before he had time to stop her Mary wrapped her arms around Sherlock in a big hug. He tensed at first and then relaxed, hugging her back. Finally he pulled away, placing a goodbye kiss on her cheek. He watched her walk away down the path but suddenly yelled after her,

"And Mary", he yelled. "Take care of John. He deserves to be loved and cared for as much as he's loved and cared for all of us. He's an important guy and I wouldn't want something to happen to him."

"Of course!" Mary yelled back and smiled a sincere smile.

Sherlock nodded in response before turning around and pulling his collar up around his neck. He walked off down the road and just kept walking until the sun had set and the full moon filled the sky. He lit a cigarette as he walked down the road back to 221B and just kept thinking one thing to himself,

"I wasn't joking, Sherlock is a girl's name."


End file.
